


veneration

by silkinsilence



Series: Femslash February 2020 [12]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Period Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkinsilence/pseuds/silkinsilence
Summary: ‍Satya will have Fareeha when she wants her, but they aren’t the only ones in the locker room.‍
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani
Series: Femslash February 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621666
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	veneration

“Please,” Fareeha says, breathless, before they’re even all the way into the locker rooms. “Please, Satya, I want—”

Satya gives her a single cold look, enough to silence her. Fareeha is so enthusiastic, so eager, and she adores that in her partner. It makes her feel warm and beautiful and _happy_ to be so desired, but they both also derive pleasure from something sharper. Harsher.

“Don’t beg me,” Satya says. “If I want something from you, I’ll ask for it.”

It feels good to be in control. Fareeha likes— _loves—_ when she takes the reins, and it is wonderful to Satya to be able to take things at her own pace. Having a woman so eager to dote on her, to _serve_ her, makes her feel...good. Powerful. What a heady sensation, to know she could command Fareeha Amari to do anything and be obeyed.

In the locker rooms, alone, Satya sits down on the bench and wipes at herself with a towel. She hates being sweaty, and she wants to shower, but the desire to play with her lover is, for now, more pressing. Fareeha stands still, waiting for Satya’s decree. Her eyes are pleading, though, and so beautiful.

“Kneel,” Satya says, and Fareeha drops like a stone. Her face is glowing; obviously she thinks that kneeling is a precursor to a better treat. Satya isn’t so sure about that.

“Undress,” she commands. Fareeha only hesitates a moment before pulling off her tank top and then her sports bra. Her bottoms take more effort, but soon she is kneeling before her girlfriend without a scrap of clothing.

Satya studies her. Fareeha is exquisite enough when clothed, but nude she makes for an even more impressive specimen. Her whole body is defined by its musculature, from her broad shoulders and biceps to her abs. Fresh from a workout as they are, she glistens with sweat.

Her breasts are large and beautiful. Her warm brown nipples are erect. Satya’s mouth waters.

“You want to taste me?” she asks, and leans back on the bench. Fareeha is between her open knees, but she makes no move but to nod.

Satya slips a hand under her workout shorts, under her panties. Her fingers come out dripping with sweat and slick and blood.

“Do you still want to taste me?” she asks again. Fareeha’s nod is even more eager this time. Her eyes are fixed on Satya’s gleaming fingers.

Satya decides to oblige.

“You may lick,” she says, and holds out her hand. Fareeha quickly but gently grasps her wrist. Her tongue connects with the pad of Satya’s index finger and then slides down its length. Her eyes have the sort of hazy, blissful look she gets whenever they play.

Satya is very, very aware of the mess in her panties. Fareeha’s mouth closing around her fingers and sucking does little to alleviate the problem.

“That’s enough,” she says sharply, and stands up. “I’m going to shower. Come.”

She undresses and heads for the shower, very aware of how Fareeha’s eyes linger on her.

It feels good to be wanted.

In the showers she leans back against the tile wall and lets lukewarm water pour over her, refreshing after the heat and sweat of the workout. One of her legs is firm on the ground. The other is hooked over Fareeha’s shoulders.

Fareeha kneels before her, powerful arms gripping Satya’s hips, her mouth at last firmly pressed into her girlfriend’s center.

She eats her out with a passion that leaves Satya wondering if she was thinking about this during their whole workout. Fareeha is always an eager lover, but the setting or, perhaps, the crimson blooming from between Satya’s thighs has made her even more so.

“Just like that,” Satya murmurs as encouragement. “I love seeing you like this.” It’s true; looking down she can see her lover’s brow furrowed in concentration, her mouth buried in Satya, her arms shining with water droplets. She is a vision, and she is Satya’s.

Then Satya looks up, and makes eye contact with Doctor Ziegler, who is standing on the far side of the showers wearing nothing but a towel and a blush.

Satya is surprised, but not humiliated; while certain strains of public affection embarrass her, this does not. She is not particularly modest. So she lifts her chin and smiles the tiniest bit and encourages Fareeha with a moan.

Doctor Ziegler does not move. She seems fixated on the scene before her. It sends a spark through Satya, knowing they are being watched, while Fareeha is none the wiser.

“Stop,” she orders, tightening her hand in Fareeha’s hair. Her lover pulls back and stares up at her, and Satya shivers at the sight. Fareeha’s lips are dark, and the skin around her mouth tinged with rusty red. Satya’s blood, and she laps it like an eager dog.

“Are you happy I let you do that?” she asks. Her voice is louder than it strictly needs to be for Fareeha to hear.

“Yes,” Fareeha rasps.

“Tell me.”

“I love tasting you. Smelling you. Making you—please, _ya amar.”_

It is difficult for Satya to resist pulling her back down. Her body feels like a live wire. It is difficult to imagine anything more arousing than Fareeha begging to be allowed to continue to eat her out.

“Do you like,” she asks, her eyes flicking between Fareeha and their uninvited guest, “when I’m bleeding?”

Fareeha closes her eyes before answering, and when she opens them she can’t look at Satya.

“Yes,” she says finally. “ _Yes._ ”

There is a _look_ on Doctor Ziegler’s face: envious. Hungry. Aroused.

Satya smiles.

“Then make me come,” she orders, and pulls Fareeha back down. Her lover goes eagerly, and her mouth finds Satya’s hard, desperate little clit. Satya digs her heel into Fareeha’s back and stares at Doctor Ziegler as her orgasm builds, as Fareeha skillfully and obediently devours her.

Doctor Ziegler’s hand moves slowly downward to pet between her own thighs.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated!


End file.
